marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lancelot Hunter (Earth-616)
, formerly , , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = London, UK | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 190 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = J.I.C. Chairman, formerly Head of Armed Forces Paranormal Response, Royal Navy Commodore, S.T.R.I.K.E. director, Intelligence officer | Education = MEng (Masters in Engineering), Royal Navy Officer training | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Dymchurch, Kent, England | Creators = Gary Friedrich; Herb Trimpe | First = Captain Britain #19 | Death = | HistoryText = Early Life Lance Hunter was born in Dymchurch, Kent, England. When he was older enough he joined the royal Royal Navy rising to the rank of Commodore and after that he was recruited by MI6. S.T.R.I.K.E Lance helped form S.T.R.I.K.E. a UK based intelligence agency to counter the US/UN controlled S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was asked by S.H.I.E.L.D. to help Captain America and Captain Britain in defeating the Red Skull While back in the field he was replaced by Tod Radcliffe as director S.T.R.I.K.E. but was revealed to be an allies of the Red Skull and was shot dead by Nick Fury. After this Lance was placed back in charge of the agency. Hunter and Fury met with the Prime Minister James Callaghan who was angry over the lack of progress the two agency had so far.Working together they find reports of the Skull's operations at docklands in which they sent agents to monitor. He later tried to recruit Captain Britain after rescuing him from the police several times. . Civil War and Secret Invasion Commodore Lance Hunter was at some time Head of Armed Forces Paranormal Response (AFRP), and was, along Alistaire Stuart, working with the S.H.I.E.L.D. British Liaison Comtessa Allegra de Fontaine on the British version of the Superhuman Registration Act (N°1521 (C.69)). Part of that function was also to explain the Act's ramifications to the British superhuman population. In that optic, the three intelligence agents met Joseph Hauer, Pete Wisdom, Captain Britain and Union Jack to brief them about. Secret Invasion During the Secret Invasion, Joint Intelligence Committee of the United Kingdom (JIC) Chair Mortimer Grimsdale was revealed to be a Skrull agent and was killed. Lance Hunter was then appointed JIC Chair, leaving the head of the AFRP for the charge of the British Intelligence. MI-13 Lance Hunter decided to let S.H.I.E.L.D. take control of the cleanup when Mys-Tech was destroyed, he did this because at the time M-13 did not have the resources for such an operation. He also kept MI-13 in the dark about the whole operation, which angered Pete Wisdom when he learned the truth. Relationship with Bobbi Sometime later, he got romantically involved with Bobbi Morse and their relationship was going quite well, instead the fact that Bobbi (for mistake, or just for teasing him) often called him Clint, her ex-husband. | Powers = | Abilities = Expert intelligence agent. Abilities in firearms using, unarmed combat and demolition/bomb-disposal. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Captain Britain Supporting Cast Category:English